


Самое красивое старение

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Feelings, Fluff, Force Visions, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Growing Old Together, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Кайло вернулся с миссии с новой сединой. Хакс очарован, пожалуй, даже покорен красивым старением любимого человека.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Самое красивое старение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a most lovely tarnish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552750) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 



> Special thanks to **TheSpaceCoyote** for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Сегодня должен был вернуться Верховный лидер, и, как известно, гранд-маршал Армитаж Хакс собирался встретить его на посадочной площадке.

Он получил сообщение о приближении шаттла Кайло всего несколько минут назад, но уже почти добрался до ангара, шагая чуть быстрее обычного. Стать первым, кто увидит Кайло после его возвращения на «Финализатор», — это честь. Хакс считал это привилегией, которой достоин лишь он один. И да помогут звезды тому, кто рискнет встать у него на пути после столь долгой разлуки с любимым. Однажды ангарный механик разлил прямо перед Хаксом два газовых баллона да еще задержал своими раздражающими извинениями. В результате какой-то обычный техник первым поприветствовал спускающегося по трапу Кайло. Хакс так разозлился, что, наверное, приказал бы казнить и механика, и техника или хотя бы отправить их на переподготовку, если бы секунду спустя Верховный лидер не отвлек его приветственным поцелуем.

Группа офицеров, обменявшись понимающими взглядами, обогнула своего начальника по широкой дуге, когда Хакс прошел мимо них к турболифту. Оставшись один, он позволил себе легкомысленно улыбнуться. Хакс с нетерпением ждал сегодняшних приветственных поцелуев. Кайло всегда целовал его лучше всего после длительных миссий, словно забывал вкус его губ за время разлуки и отчаянно нуждался в напоминании. К счастью, Хакс не стеснялся освежать его память даже на виду у всех, в просторном ангаре. Публичная демонстрация отношений больше не могла навредить им. Они оба стали недосягаемы, вскарабкавшись на вершину иерархии Первого Ордена. И пусть производимое впечатление и соблюдение приличий оставались важны, укреплять свою связь, не сдерживаясь, было не менее важно.

Воздух в ангаре пах свежестью с примесью химии, тянуло дезинфицирующим средством и сгоревшим озоном. Стальные полы должным образом вымыли и начистили, а весь собравшийся персонал занимался подготовкой к прибытию Верховного лидера. Хакс пришел вместе с парой особых охранников-штурмовиков. Кайло настаивал, чтобы в его отсутствие они повсюду сопровождали Хакса, впрочем, штурмовики держались на приличном расстоянии, в нескольких шагах. Хакс не то чтобы особо нуждался в них, но работу свою они выполняли неплохо. Штурмовики — не лучшие собеседники, зато он забавлялся, задавая им личные вопросы, неожиданные для вышестоящего офицера, и наблюдая, как они запинаются в ответ.

Хакс ускорил шаг, когда вокруг эхом разнеслось объявление по интеркому, и увидел тень шаттла Кайло, выползающего из глубин космоса. Сапоги Хакса застучали по стальному полу, с каждым шагом он все больше забывал о приличиях. Плевать, если подчиненные начнут оборачиваться. Его люди, сознавая, к чему приведет осуждение начальства, держат свое мнение при себе. А если дорожат жизнью, то и пренебрежительные мыслишки спрячут подальше, особенно в присутствии Верховного лидера, способного уловить их предательские идеи.

Шаттл элегантно скользнул в ангар. По искусно выполненному приземлению Хакс определил, что Кайло пилотировал сам. Теперь такое случалось редко, но, похоже, его мастерство осталось при нем. Идеальный заход шаттла на посадку заставил Хакса улыбнуться. Точно не в последний раз.

Когда трап с шипением опустился, в груди Хакса запузырилась ничем не замутненная радость. Он почти побежал, едва завидев сапоги Кайло, но быстро смутился собственного порыва и замедлил шаг. Кайло ухитрился заметить конец его пробежки и ласково улыбнулся, позволив Хаксу с легкостью забыть смущение. Особенно когда Кайло подошел к нему — расслабленный, уверенный в своей силе и благоговейном уважении со стороны окружающих — и коснулся губами губ Хакса.

Шум в ангаре на мгновение стих, и Хакс слышал лишь стук двух сердец, постепенно начинающих звучать в унисон.

— Видел, как я приземлился? — первым делом спросил Кайло, разорвав поцелуй, с гордостью ребенка, стремящегося угодить родителям. Рассеянно махнув рукой, он отпустил охранников Хакса, все его внимание было сосредоточено на чем-то другом.

Хакс рассмеялся, положив ладони на плечи Кайло.

— Видел. Полагаю, зрение у тебя по-прежнему острое? — Он почувствовал, как руки Кайло скользнули по его спине, но остановились прежде, чем сделать что-то непристойное, и устроились у него на бедрах.

— Даже лучше, чем когда-либо. На подходе к «Финализатору» мы наткнулись на астероидное поле. Но ты с удовольствием убедишься, что на корпусе нет ни единой вмятины.

— Ясно, — Хакс игриво склонил голову. — Хочешь получить награду за свое мастерство?

Кайло прижался к Хаксу еще ближе, обхватил его руками за талию и привлек к груди. Хакс притворно возмутился, но не стал сопротивляться. Скользнув руками по плечам Кайло, Хакс погладил его по спине и заключил в настоящие объятия. Теперь, стоя лицом к лицу с Кайло, он глубоко вдохнул, втягивая в себя знакомый запах любимого. Каждый тонкий оттенок запаха дразнил его рецепторы. Кожа. Мускус. Выжженный воздух, с оттенком сладости, возможно, выдуманной.

Кайло улыбнулся, наклонившись ближе:

— Думаю, еще один поцелуй подойдет.

Хакс хмыкнул, когда один поцелуй быстро перерос в целую серию быстрых поцелуев: Кайло губами изучал его лицо, узнавая заново. Губы казались слегка потрескавшимися, огрубевшими от покусываний. Кайло избавился от нескольких своих дурных привычек — например, разрушать в гневе собственность Ордена, — но все же он прикусывал и облизывал пухлую нижнюю губу, когда нервничал или чувствовал себя одиноко. Кайло на миссии сопровождала лишь пара охранников в красной броне и минимум летного экипажа, поэтому Хакс предположил, что губы потрескались по второй причине.

Мысль о Кайло, глядящем в бесконечное холодное пространство в тишине, в одиночестве в кабине, вызвала у Хакса желание ответить ему тем же, покрыть его лицо поцелуями, прочертить ими линии между родинками. Но когда Кайло послушно наклонил голову, чтобы Хакс коснулся губами виска, тот заметил кое-какие перемены.

Хакс был так поглощен поцелуями, что почти пропустил метаморфозу с волосами Кайло. Возможно, они чуть отросли с момента его отлета на задание и были, как всегда, нерасчесанными, но изменилось не это. Хакс, с любопытством наклонив голову, потрогал лоб Кайло у линии роста волос.

Серая прядь в волосах Кайло не удивляла Хакса. Напротив, он привык к ней, к тому, как она, подобно молнии, рассекала черное небо гривы Кайло. Но, кажется, теперь прядь стала толще, бесстрашно осветляя все больше тьмы вокруг.

— Ты все сильнее седеешь, — прокомментировал Хакс, позволив серебристым прядям просочиться сквозь пальцы, чтобы убедиться, что они не обман зрения. Но нет, ему не показалось: в распущенной гриве Кайло определенно стало гораздо больше белого, чем раньше.

Хакс уже некоторое время зорко наблюдал за этими изменениями. Он даже помнил момент, когда впервые заметил седеющие пряди: после боя, в котором Кайло пришлось спасти его жизнь ценой тяжелых ранений. Нарушив протокол, Хакс сидел у постели Кайло, пока медик обрабатывал уродливые ожоги на руках и ладонях — испорченные рукава и перчатки уже срезали. Он положил ладонь на бедро Кайло, чтобы успокоить его, чтобы быть поближе, но не желая причинять лишней боли. Хакс наблюдал за отстраненным выражением уже забинтованного лица, ожидая, что Кайло снова вернется, как всегда. И вдруг понял, в его волосах блестит седина, а не отражение яркого света ламп медотсека над ними.

От удивления Хакс, забывшись, поднял руку и коснулся свежих серебряных прядей с левой стороны лица Кайло, пропустил сквозь пальцы взлохмаченные темные кудри. Так похоже на молнии, которые Кайло использовал, чтобы убить пешку Сопротивления, угрожавшую жизни Хакса.

— Правда? — Кайло неосознанно поднял руку, дотронулся до костяшек пальцев Хакса. На его губах играла легкая улыбка:

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что начал седеть раньше тебя.

— О, и что ты этим хочешь сказать? — Хакс коротко и укоризненно дернул за шелковистые локоны, стараясь не вырвать ни одного прекрасного серебристого волоска.

— Это ты вечно забываешь про еду и сон и перерабатываешь до приступов паники. Я думал, именно ты состаришься раньше срока.

— С моей-то удачей? Я, вероятно, смогу полностью избежать этого процесса, просто однажды рухну замертво посреди работы с документами.

По лицу Кайло пробежала тень, добралась до глаз и сделала их тепло-коричневый цвет более мрачным. Хакс быстро сообразил, что пошутил неудачно, но прежде чем он успел исправить свою ошибку, Кайло наклонился к нему — так медленно, что Хакс почувствовал, как его ресниц коснулось чужое дыхание. Он ждал нового поцелуя в губы, но вместо этого Кайло прижался к его лбу своим, а руку переместил с поясницы Хакса на щеку.

— Рен? — прошептал Хакс, но Кайло тихо шикнул на него. Хакс заметил, что его глаза закрыты, и последовал его примеру.

Сначала он не видел ничего, кроме внутренней поверхности век, но вскоре, благодаря интенсивности ангарного освещения, темнота из абсолютно черной превратилась в красноватую. Постепенно между паутиной вен и мельтешением перед глазами что-то заискрилось, а затем разрослось, поглощая мир вокруг.

Сумеречное небо с двумя лунами. Хрустальные шпили дворца, вздымающиеся высоко вверх, манящие усталых воинов обратно на ночлег. Элегантный балкон, с видом на густо застроенный многонациональный город, перетекающий в гектары обширных плодородных равнин. Хакс почувствовал прикосновение к руке и, посмотрев, насколько позволяли ему закрытые глаза, — спасибо Кайло, они позволяли неплохо, — увидел руку в перчатке, поглаживающую его костяшки. Хакс наблюдал, как она легла на тыльную сторону его ладони, защищая, а затем переплетая их пальцы друг с другом. Мягкое пожатие привлекло его внимание.

На него точно смотрел Кайло, на его губах играла нежная, понимающая улыбка. На лице расцвело еще больше родинок, и у шрама над правым глазом появилась пара спутников: к левому виску тянулась тонкая линия, а прямо над воротником виднелась неаккуратная выемка с выпуклыми краями.

Но внимание Хакса привлекло самое поразительное изменение. Легкая седина Кайло разрослась, превратив его распущенные волосы в серебряную корону, развевающуюся вокруг его лица волчьей гривой. Он носил и настоящую корону, черную как смоль с вкраплениями гранатового, но Хаксу она показалась куда менее величественной.

Затем видение изменилось. И Хакс увидел себя глазами Кайло, постаревшего, да, но с неоспоримо бодрого на вид и с гордым, спокойным выражением лица. Хакс ожидал, что морщины у него окажутся куда глубже, учитывая, как часто он хмурился и усмехался, но линии на его коже были легкими, нежно-розовыми, как прожилки на лепестках высушенного цветка. Хакс смотрел, как его старшее «я» проводит рукой по волосам, и обнаружил, что бесцветные пряди на висках вызваны не лунным светом, а утонченной белизной, — зачесанные назад, они походили на след корабля, струящийся по закатному небу. Его глаза сменили цвет с морской зелени на штормовое небо и приобрели глубину, которой, знал Хакс, ему лишь предстояло достичь.

— Ты тоже станешь прекрасен, — шепот раздался здесь и сейчас и эхом отозвался в том далеком, чудесном будущем. Видение ускользнуло от Хакса, как только Кайло убрал руки. Но сам он остался стоять рядом. На мгновение Хакс потерял дар речи.

— Ты становишься сентиментален, — наконец ответил он, стараясь говорить небрежно, словно мирясь с сентиментальностью Кайло, но затуманенные глаза и сдавленный голос выдали его. — Я с трудом в это верю. Что случилось с угрюмым, равнодушным молодым бунтарем, которого я встретил когда-то, давным-давно?

Ладони в мягких кожаных перчатках вновь обхватили его щеки, Кайло и Хакс опять посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Кайло смотрел на него как на чудо, словно он держал в руках весь мир, словно ничто другое не имело значения. Хакс никогда не чувствовал себя таким важным и защищенным, пока через миг у его виска не раздался шепот Кайло. Слова благодарности, которые Кайло прошептал в тонкие волосы, посеяли семя, и этому семени суждено было прорасти и расцвести в долгую, плодотворную жизнь.

— Ты влюбил его в себя.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Видение будущего](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239191) by [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario/pseuds/Leario), [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021)




End file.
